Randy
Pre-War Pre-War, Randy was being manufactured in the midwest, and he was given the vocality of a Stereotypical Cowboy, when the bombs fell, he was barely scathed, and exited the confines of his workplace 2 days after the bombs fell. 2077-2240 Randy travelled the wastes looking for human contact, and in 2097 he found first contact, a group of vault dwellers, settlers and two ghouls. Due to randy's inbuilt map of the continental US, he was told to lead them to a suitable location to set up a home. In 2110, he found a small gift shop, which was quickly transformed into a bar, and their home. 2240-2277 Randy set off on an expedition in 2240 to the west coast, and when he reached the mojave, he found a defective securitron called Longie, which had exceptional intelligence. They returned to the gift shop together. In 2277, a 15 year old man in a badly beaten suit of Elite Riot Gear stumbled into the bar, named Jose. Jose would become a regular visitor to the bar, and earned the trust of everyone there. 2277-2281 In 2281, A lady entered the bar wearing Ranger Vet Gear, and started a large fight. Eventually the people she fought with retreated from the bar and came back with a whole army of mercs. The people of the gift shop formed a small militia and held their ground. Eventually Randy and Longie went on an expedition lead by jose to find help for the gift shop as the merc attacks kept happening after the initial attack, bumping into the lady who caused it frequently along the way. Eventually she earned their trust, and became a close friend of Randy and Jose, while longie predicted she would die soon and is not worth trusting. Eventually after getting help, jose's dog raptor was assassinated and randy was almost destroyed by a sniper wielding merc. Later in 2281, jose outfitted randy with yellow painted armor plates all over his body. Eventually, jose kept adding onto this and randy became fully yellow. They then made their way back to the gift shop, and defended it from mercs. Eventually the help they got paid off, and the militia stormed the merc's compound and killed all of them. However, a merc survived, as he was out on patrol during the massacre, and he went on to assassinate the lady. The Lady's body was dumped underneath the gift shop without the people there knowing. The Lady however was resurrected, being turned into a synth. 2281-2301 Randy and longie split from jose, as jose went under a false identity for a while. Randy and longie continued to stay at the gift shop untill 2291, when jose returned. He stayed with them untill 2300 when he lead them north to buffalo. In 2301 they set up shop in a small underground military hangar just outside buffalo. They donated lots of the supplies found there to the BoS forces that had set up in the region's hospital. Noteable Achievements In 2280, randy killed a super mutant behemoth. in 2298, randy fell into a hole, and got his head stuck, with his legs poking out. He then survived being weed on by a tame deathclaw.